A Rose With Thorns Still Smells Sweet
by LadyKnightOfHollyrose
Summary: AU NejiTen Neji discovers that not all of the ladies at court are the same, and that not all changes in custom are bad.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Rose With Thorns Still Smells Sweet**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own any of the characters from Naruto

_**Summary: **_AU NejiTen Neji discovers that not all of the ladies at court are the same, and that not all changes in custom are bad.

_Chapter 1_

Neji frowned slightly, bringing his hands up to massage his temples nursing an impending headache. The clamour around him was enough to make his head burst! Yet, Neji withstood this – it was not often that he had to come to court (between the Queen's orders and avoiding social gatherings) so he made an effort to at least keep his discontent from marring his features and to remain expressionless.

Still, he had eyes and ears. He knew that others sometimes regarded him as socially challenged. His reluctance to come to balls and gatherings was palace legend. He also didn't care that some found him intimidating. In fact, it was during these banquets that Sir Neji put this knowledge to good use. Evening after evening, his uncle His Grace Duke Hiashi of Hyuuga would arrange for his young nephew to be seated with different maidens in hope of finding someone suitable for him to wed. Neji had earned some land for some of his brave acts for Konoha, and in Hiashi's opinion Neji needed a wife to tend to them (and his nephew) whilst the young knight continued to fight for his country (and also give him a well-earned kick up the rear end, though the Duke kept _this_ particular reason to himself). Neji, it seemed, had no choice in the matter, though this was often the case in matters between main and branch members of his clan.

And as Neji did not attend any other form of social gathering, whenever present at a banquet, ladies were constantly thrust into the displeased Hyuuga's presence.

It was throughout these encounters that he applied the awareness he had of his impact on others. He could turn notorious court gossips into a gibbering mess at a mere glare. The slightest "Hn" from him could belittle even the most self-important of women.

So as Neji waited at the long table, fingering the rim of his glass idly, he found himself wondering when life had gotten so damn complicated. The main purpose of a banquet was to eat, yet there were so many strings attached! Having to sit through them with a potentially air-headed lady was only one of such. Having to greet all of the nobles present to keep from falling out of their favour where he would rather not even spare them half a glance was another.

His musings were interrupted by the arrival of a woman about his age. She was slightly shorter than he and had an aura about her that warned that she was not quite as delicate as she would have others believe.

Knowing that he had no other choice, _really_, Neji swept his hand out to indicate she took a seat.

Smiling a little, she inclined her head graciously and sat down, sweeping the skirt of her olive green dress about her as she did so. From the way that her skirts settled, it seemed as though she was concealing some sort of weapon on her person.

Well. Good for her. Having primarily acknowledging her presence, Neji proceeded to ignore her, staring at his plate moodily. He no longer cared if he was behaving rudely – after over a week of attending various boring banquets and 'entertaining' mounds of annoying women he thought he deserved at least a little peace.

Although he had wished for some quiet, he hadn't thought of the whim being at all attainable. Whilst the hall still rang with activity, the lady beside him seemed content with letting the silence stretch between them. Indeed, this silence was not an awkward one (the type that Neji had experienced often). Although Neji radiated indifference and disapproval, she seemed unaffected; daydreaming (or at least preoccupied by some trail of thought).

Taking another glance at his dinner partner, the knight noted the way her chocolaty hair had been ornately twisted into two buns with ornamented sticks fastening them to her head.

She caught his eye. Contrary to what he had expected, the lady had not quickly averted her gaze (as was taught at the convent). Maintaining the eye-contact once established she smiled again. The simple action caused her face to brighten and her muddy orbs to shine. It was not superficial, but a genuine sincere smile.

Neji raised an eyebrow. This was new.

She blinked at him. Then she gasped in dismay.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I just came here and sat down as instructed without even introducing myself!"

She lifted her gaze to the ceiling, the corners of her lips twitching up at her own folly.

"I am Tian."

She extended a hand, though it was not the usual palm-facing-down gesture that ladies generally went for when introducing themselves. No, this was more like she expected a handshake.

'That can't be right,' thought Neji. Her actions had startled him more than her abrupt words (though he had not let it show). Uncertainly, and not knowing any other way to respond, he simply took the offered hand and shook it firmly.

To his surprise her hands were as calloused as his own, not petal soft as was expected of her. She shook his hand exerting confidence but no arrogance. It was clear that she felt that she was not to be trifled with though it was also obvious that she did not lack grace or elegance.

As was custom, he realised that he was obligated to introduce himself to her too (though he barely thought it was necessary – he wasn't being arrogant when he said that most knew of him, even outside of Konohan borders).

"Sir Neji of Hyuuga," he grunted.

As pages stumbled into along the tables bearing finger-bowls and towels, Neji absorbed the new information.

"…Tian," he tried to pronounce the unfamiliar sound. It seemed as though the name was of a foreign tongue.

She stifled a giggle at his efforts with a hand, eyes sparkling.

"Most people just call me Tenten here."

A crease formed across his brow – how hard could it be to pronounce a word, after all. Shoving the thought aside (for now) he pondered… Tenten (or Tian) had said just that, Tenten – there was neither a title nor fief attached to the name… From the way that her voice held a slight lilt to it she would not feel out of place if talking to common folk, but her posture, etiquette and mannerisms betrayed her and her casual way with words; revealing her noble upbringing and that she was indeed a noble. Neji had to admit, he was curious – what sort of noble had no fief or title?

The page assigned to their section of the table arrived, positively quaking as he offered the bowl to Neji. At least this time, the anxiety was more about trying not to embarrass oneself in front of so many powerful and important people. He dipped his fingers into the lukewarm water for a few moments before withdrawing them, drying them on the towel supplied. As the page extended the bowl towards his dinner partner, he corrected himself – the combination of being thrust into the public eye and having to serve someone from the Hyuuga's (an extremely influential family at court with several of its members already famous from both divisions of the clan) may have invoked a more nervous reaction than was normal for pages.

Tenten dried her hands delicately, whispering something into the page's ear. He left with a departing, grateful smile though his hands remained tremulous as he made his way back to the kitchens.

As the nobles awaited the appetisers, small clusters of people; influential or not, young or old; floated by Neji's table to greet or introduce themselves to him. He highly doubted that any of them actually _wanted_ to get to know him despite all of the small talk that they made. Soon tiring of the pointless conversation, he apologised (stiffly) for having to cut the conversation short, but he seemed to be neglecting his dinner partner. Replying with a "Well we can't have that now, can we?" they bustled away to prey on another.  
With an inward sigh of relief, Neji turned to the mentioned dinner partner – she didn't _seem_ very neglected. She had struck up a rather lively conversation with the Lord on her left hand side. He seemed to be delighted that this damsel did not find his action-packed war stories boring, unlike most other ladies (who would deem them to be very un-ladylike).

Taking a look around the room, Neji spotted their assigned page who was taking great care carrying some sort of exotic delicacy. The knight noted how the boy was able to focus on his task without his former feelings of terror. His steps were more assured and as he set the dish down his hands didn't quiver.

Having finished her conversation, Tenten turned to the page and thanked him. Turning at least three different shades of red, he bowed and murmured something along the lines of "Not at all, my lady" before bounding back to the kitchens (probably to boast to his fellow pages).

Shaking her head in amusement, Tenten adventurously selected a rather odd looking savoury bite and offered some to Neji. He peered at the peculiar food suspiciously, then accepted some. He watched Tenten nibble at it thoughtfully as she tried to calculate exactly what it was that the thing consisted of.

Interrupting her thought process, the Hyuuga asked; "What brings you to court?"

Being from one of the most prestigious families in Konoha Neji was at the palace often, and when he was not, he was kept regularly informed of the court's current affairs. He had never seen her there before, nor had he ever heard any foreign noble ladies attending court of late.

Tenten shrugged, green silk wrinkling slightly from the movement.

"I aspire to join the Royal Ladies" she explained, taking a small sip of her spiced apple juice. "The selection process will begin soon, and my brother… convinced… me that being formally presented at court beforehand would be a good idea… So here I am!"

The Royal Ladies were a group of highly trained noble women who waited upon the Queen at social functions as well as having a few less conventional extra duties. The Queen of Konoha was not the conformist confined-to-the-palace female royal; she took complete control of her lands, riding to any destination that she may be needed at – she held a very firm belief in ruling all parts of her country with an iron fist without letting the small parts around the edges break away. Another required quality needed to become a Royal Lady was to be swift on horseback in order to keep up with her majesty Queen Tsunade of Konoha. Being able to wield a bow well was also mandatory, though any additional knowledge of use of other weapons was also valued.

It was rumoured that at this time, Queen Tsunade would be 'scouting' (for lack of a better word) for a new apprentice.

When Neji mentioned this, Tenten's face lit with interest (as he'd known it would). Tenten had been glancing up at the front of the hall where the Queen herself sat on the dais atop her throne, with a mixture of admiration, respect and awe mingling in her gaze.

"And what exactly would she be looking for in a prospective candidate?"

Neji shrugged nonchalantly; being of no particular interest to him, he had not really been paying too much (if any) attention to the news when told about it. Trying to remember just what he _had_ heard (or rather, what he was _supposed_ to have heard) and began to reply;

"I would imagine that the general requirements to become a Royal Lady would apply, coupled with skills and a keen interest in the ways of medicine and healing; before she became the monarch, Queen Tsunade was known mainly for her talents in healing."

Tenten nodded slowly at this, and bowed her head in consideration.

"One thing that she is not quite so well known for outside palace walls is her unnatural ability to consume ungodly amounts of sake." Neji added as an afterthought.

Tenten grinned a little in response before biting her lip again, allowing herself to immerse herself in this information.

So the Queen was looking for an apprentice…

More plates were cleared away to be replaced shortly by other dishes as the banquet progressed. Snapping out of her reverie, Tenten blinked. She could ponder her eligibility to become her majesty's apprentice later; right now she had to keep her counterpart (for that night, at least) suitably entertained (thus keeping herself from becoming bored as well).

As the pair of them began to pick at the less suspicious looking dumplings brought to them, Tenten surprised the knight besides her by asking what weapon he preferred to use when serving in combat.

Thinking that she must have completely run out of conversation topics and had forced herself to turn to a last resort, he sighed – they were only halfway through the banquet yet!

With these thoughts in mind, he replied indifferently "Sword."

Tenten clicked her tongue impatiently;

"I gathered as much" was her flat retort. "What _type_ of sword?"

So he told her.

Neji found himself being educated about his chosen weapon, learning things he'd never even heard about before. If Tenten's enthusiasm and sincerity was anything to go by, she had a keen interest in all things sharp and lethal; he had absolutely no doubt that all of this information was completely accurate. Two more courses flew by as the two of them argued the advantages and disadvantages of the kodachi and just how good pole-arms were in combat.

By dessert, Neji was testing Tenten's vast knowledge of archery; topics of discussion ranging from the numerous different types of bows to which the swiftest and most effective arrow would be to pierce armour. They were still arguing about longbows and crossbows when their assigned page returned with the final fingerbowls. He was now calm enough to look faintly amused as Tenten began to gesture animatedly, trying to imitate the correct stances in her dress whilst still remaining seated.

Neji found the corners of his own lips quirking slightly in response to the lady's odd (for a _proper_ damsel, at least) behaviour even though he could see that the point that she had made was completely valid.

Still in the middle of her detailed explanation, Tenten started as she felt a hand on her shoulder. The look of complete surprise on her face was enough to make Neji smirk.

Turning towards the hand's owner, Tenten grinned. Following her gaze, Neji found his year-mate, Rock Lee, who had trained and become a knight alongside him. It surprised him that Lee and Tenten should know each other at all considering that Lee had spent a lot of his life at the palace (to become a knight) whilst Tenten had only just arrived at court (and perhaps, had only just arrived at Konoha as a whole…)

Meeting his (sometimes) friend's pearl eyes with his own obsidian ones, Lee said "Sir Neji of the honourable Hyuuga Clan, it is wonderful to see you attending the banquet!"

Neji eyed Lee warily barely concealing a grimace; although he was now used to the other knight's flamboyant speech he could not miss the mischievous glint in the other's eye.

Turning away from the Hyuuga slightly, Lee addressed the girl beside him.

"Lady Tenten-" he began, only to be swiftly cut off by a delicately raised brow. Chuckling, he amended himself: "Okay then. Tenten," she smiled her approval and indicated that he continue, "How did you find your very first day at our court? Is not the atmosphere here glorious?"

Hiding another grin and resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she replied "It is indeed, Lee."

Neji frowned. How could they speak to each other with such familiarity? Though it was not as though either of them seemed to find it hard to converse with strangers – neither of them were at all shy (especially Lee). It was just that they conferred as though they had known each other for a number of years. But how could that be?

Tenten was speaking to Lee again, "So what brings you to this side of the hall?"

A slight crease formed between both Lee's and Neji's brows. It was Lee who asked the question that was on Neji's mind –

"Is there anything wrong with this side?" was the light enquiry.

Tenten shrugged. "No. I had thought that you would be with Gai-sensei."

So the girl knew about Gai as well; the man who had overseen him and Lee through their days as pages and occasionally when they were squires too.

"Tenten – I wanted you to meet the magnificent Lady Sakura; she is as beautiful as her name indicates and is also hoping to join the youthful Royal Ladies."

Turning to Neji with a combination of resignation and curiosity fused in her eyes, she smiled wryly. "It has been a pleasure to be your dinner-partner tonight. I hope that we meet again sometime."

"And vice-versa."

Lee had already began to make his way to the corner of the room that he had come from, Tenten following; when Tenten turned and said teasingly "maybe by then you will have reconsidered some of your views on using pole-arms."

Offering a last, small smile, she allowed herself to be tugged away by Lee who had come back hastily to inform her that Lady Sakura was planning to leave soon.

As Neji watched the girl with odango hair wander away, the embroidered silk of her dress rippling as she moved, with a thoughtful look on his face.

No, she definitely wasn't the same as the other ladies at court.

The fact that he could actually hold a conversation with her without having the mad urge to bang his head against something was proof enough.

Maybe this banquet hadn't been so bad after all…

-Hollyrose-

**_A/N:_** Yay! Another AU (and my first try at NejiTen) :D If you love AUs as well at the moment, check out my C2 community "Parallel Worlds". Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoyed reading this!


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Rose With Thorns Still Smells Sweet**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own any of the characters from Naruto

_**Summary: **_AU NejiTen Neji discovers that not all of the ladies at court are the same, and that not all changes in custom are bad.

_Chapter 2_

Most girls, whether noble or commoner, dreamed of descending the Great Stair in the Queen's Ballroom to be officially presented to the Konohan court. To be the centre of attention amongst people of such high status – the experience was either the most magical or tragic event of the person concerned's life.

Personally, Tenten could not even begin to comprehend the reason that presentation was so well revered though she did understand why the tradition was so important.  
Foreign ambassadors, merchants and visiting warriors introduced themselves to local nobles whilst young women fresh from the convent were given the opportunity to present themselves to potential suitors and husbands.

She was wrinkled her nose slightly at the thought.

She was not there to secure a husband. Nor had she any particular interest in acquiring any suitors. To be completely frank she saw them as a distraction that she could do without, thank you very much!

No, she was only going through with this for one reason.  
By thrusting herself into the centre of the royal court's attention, she could display her social tact and ability to be diplomatic whilst with nobles.  
Formal presentation would also be advantageous in that she would meet other nobles in her age-range allowing her to converse with future peers, friends and rivals alike.

Tenten smoothed out her dress and tried to keep her face from showing just how nervous she actually was. It was vital that she left the right impression; this one evening could either make her dreams come true or completely shatter them.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

She watched as one by one, the number of around her dwindled until she was one of the few left.

Hearing her name being called, she checked herself one last time before striding across the room to the Chief Herald.  
Giving her an encouraging smile and assuring her that she looked lovely, he wished her the very best of luck and opened those daunting, gold encrusted doors.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the illuminated room just as she was instructed, her head held high.  
Her social ordeal had begun.

xXx

Hmph.  
Here he was.  
Once again.  
At a social event. His time would be much better spent on the practice courts or gaining knowledge, instead of standing awkwardly declining glasses of alcohol (so what if it was only wine? He _didn't want __**any**_) wandering why in seven hells he couldn't just leave.

Under normal circumstances it would not be _necessary_ for him to attend such frivolities, and all 'strong recommendation' could fall on deaf ears.  
Tonight, however, the heir of the Hyuuga Clan was to be presented to the Konohan Court. Even as a member of the Branch family Neji was specifically charged with her protection when not on the Queen's orders. Though it seemed to _him_ that his presence was not necessarily required, Duke Hiashi had made it quite clear that attendance (once again) was not a matter of choice.  
His cousin, Lady Hinata, had assured her father that she'd be absolutely fine. She had been overruled.

Neji's lips twitched up slightly.  
Though Lady Hinata put on a brave face, he knew that his presence bolstered her confidence and that he was a source of moral support.

Not so long ago the very thought would have disgusted him.  
Now, as he watched over her as she timidly greeted her fellow nobles, he could not help but _want_ to be responsible for her.  
Maybe it was just a delayed dosage of fraternal instincts.

Never the less, he still did not want to be there. His part, however reluctantly played, had long since ended. He had escorted Lady Hinata from the adjoining stair to the centre of the Queen's Ballroom (technically, Duke Hiashi should have been the one to accompany his daughter. Knowing the reason for which his uncle shirked, not that Hiashi would ever admit to doing so, his duties had been the final push that Neji had needed to convince him to take his uncle's place. Coupled with the wide eyed, pleading look that Lady Hinata had thrown him).  
Now that Lady Hinata had descended the stair, there was no longer a need for him to remain there and most of the knights in his age range were fraternising with the newly introduced damsels.

Yet again, the Chief Herald marched to the head of the stair and imperiously brought is iron shod staff crashing down to the floor.  
-Thump-  
-Thump-  
-Thump-  
Clearing his throat, the man's slightly gravely voice carried clearly across the hall.

"Introducing Lady Tian of fief Wakahisa, accompanied by her father: Sir Maito Gai of fief Wakahisa."

A figure glided through the golden doors and as the light hit her face, Neji drew a sharp breath.

Tan skin contrasted with the royal blue silk that pooled like ink around her, the simple embroidery striking enough to cause an impact on those who watched. Descending the stair steadily, she joined Gai in the middle of the stairs, lightly laying an elegant palm onto the offered fist.

As both made their way to the foot of the stairway, Neji considered the introduction: so she _did_ have a fief, the same as that of his teacher and comrade (Lee). Although he had never been aware of another member of the small noble family, he supposed that due to the fact that he did not enjoy regularly conversing with others if avoidable he could have missed this minute detail.

The Queen rose and approached the ballroom's centre, stopping when she came to the scarlet runner resting between the door and the throne.

Gai came to a halt and with one last comforting hand-clasp Tian joined the monarch with a low, respectful curtsey.

"Lady Tian of Wakahisa, I welcome you to this court. May you find a place within the family of Konohagakure and bring honour to the name of Konoha as you would Wakahisa."  
Resting a hand on each of the younger maiden's shoulders, the Queen allowed Tian to rise. When she was released she tottered back to Gai, who gave her a thumbs-up for a mission well carried out; before they both joined the other nobles.

Neji heard the heavy doors swing open again but did not even look over. Instead his steady gaze graced the family of three not so far away with an air of interest (though his facial features echoed the epitome of apathy).

Eventually amber eyes locked onto crystalline depths with a spark of recognition.  
A small, warm smile adorned her lips.

Pulling her two companions along with her she strode towards him and sank into a small (slightly mocking) curtsey, saying "We meet again, Sir Neji of Hyuuga."

He was almost certain that her eyes, veiled by lowered lashes, were brimming with mirth.

xXx

Thoroughly glad to see a familiar face, she had wandered over to the knight – he had the look of a man attending his own funeral with a grave expression etched to his features.

She was still a little unsure as to whether such insubordinate (in view of his station) behaviour was acceptable, but her greeting was soon rewarded by the look of mild amusement that he gave her.

Without missing a beat, Neji lowered his heat and murmured "Lady Tian" in response. Before they could get any further, however, they were interrupted by a booming, boisterous voice.  
"Neji!"  
Clad in the bizarre combination of a bright green tunic, bright green shirt, bright green breeches and for some odd reason florescent orange hose; came a man with a striking bowl-cut and blinding teeth.  
Seeing that he had caught his former student's attention, he gave a thumbs-up.  
"Gai-sensei."  
"After a separation of five long years it is a miracle that you remember me!"  
"Last year you attended the ceremony that proclaimed me a knight," was the blunt response with which he rewarded his teacher.  
"But that meeting was both brief and fleeting! We could hardly exchange words or converse at such a celebratory event!"

Tenten could not help but conceal a grin when she heard Neji mutter, "The only way that I would be able to forget _you_ would be if I were struck on the head by the flat of a broad sword, and got amnesia. So tempting is the thought sometimes that it is a wonder that I have lasted without doing so for quite so long…"

Calling over the closest squire, Gai accepted a glass before ushering the boy to offer his companions a drink too. Raising his glass, he declared, "To our everlasting Youth!"

Soon his glass was quite empty. Lee had been about to drain his own but was stopped as Tenten prised it out of his grasp with a stern look.  
"Lee, you _really_ shouldn't have any sake today." 'Or ever.' She added mentally before continuing her scolding. "Besides, don't you have a mission tomorrow anyway?"

The usually compliant Lee looked as though he was ready to argue.  
Sweeping the room hastily with her eyes, she smiled.  
"Lee. Weren't you telling me how you'd just love to show Gai-sensei just how… gloriously Lady Sakura looks in her gown today?"

Regaining his usual vigour, Lee enthusiastically dragged his mentor away. Leaving the remaining two considerably relieved.  
"I must congratulate you on a situation well handled." Neji raised his glass in mock toast, taking the smallest of sips before placing it on another squire's tray. Lee's glass soon joined it on its journey back to the kitchens as Tenten 'disposed' of it distastefully.  
"Why thank you, Sir Neji."

They stood together in silence for a few moments before Neji broke it abruptly;  
"Gai-sensei never spoke of his personal life. It seems rather childish but it is strange to think our training master has a family of his own."  
Tenten caught the concealed enquiry and also the slight flush in the knight's cheeks – it seemed that neither of them could quite believe the audacity he'd shown.

Thanking her quick wit she replied simply, "Gai is like a father to Lee. I consider Lee as my brother. I'm like the daughter Gai never had."

His surprise at her guarded words was evident. Although she could not deny her approval of this man, she did not yet know him enough to speak to him so openly.  
She was relieved to see his eyes soften slightly; there lay an understanding of her suspicion and sense of loyalty, along with a new-found glint of respect.

His lips parted slightly in preparation to say something, but was cut off when two ladies approached the pair.

"Lady Tian," murmured one of them softly, dipping into a small curtsey. Her companion followed suit.  
"Lady Hinata, Lady Sakura." Replied Tenten and curtseyed respectively.

As both greeted Neji, Tenten noted how his chiselled features visibly smoothed out when Lady Hinata looked up at him earnestly.

Brought out of her reverie by a small burst of laughter she noticed how dramatically the scene before her had changed in just a few short moments. Whilst Lady Sakura seemed to be highly amused, Lady Hinata was blushing furiously and Sir Neji looked positively murderous.

What on earth had happened?

Lady Sakura sidled back over to Tenten, trying to go unobserved by the two cousins, whispering conspiratorially, "I so love teasing them."  
Turning back to the Hyuugas, she smoothed out her wicked smile and said easily "I must apologise, but Lady Hinata and I have actually come to steal Lady Tian for a time; she would do well to familiarise herself with the nobility of our generation and to try and become acquainted with them." These words were accompanied by a dipped curtsey from Sakura. With a delicate wave of her hand, she gestured a cluster of knights and ladies of their peerage.

Neji nodded his understanding, expression swiftly moulding back to passive.

Smiling, Tenten gave him a curtsey of her own, adding "Until next time" when she rose again.  
His eyes widened marginally, before he replied with a small "indeed".

xXx

"Until next time."

He couldn't completely contain his surprise as Tenten's parting words were just as contrary as her salutation had been, despite being in the presence of other nobles (especially with two ladies of their age listening to the exchange too). It was a strange, but not unwelcome change.

Muttering a quick "Indeed" in response, he covered his slip up. No-one really noticed. Except, that is, Hinata.

From anyone less delicate the look that she gave him would be qualified as a grin.

As the three ladies glided away, Neji could clearly hear Tenten's voice as she defended herself, "I did not 'dump' Lee and Gai on you; I was merely protecting world order. There could have been a health hazard (i.e. Lee) and they say that prevention is better than cure. You should be happy that you helped…"

His lips curled up of their own accord, despite himself.

- Hollyrose -


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Rose With Thorns Still Smells Sweet**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own any of the characters from Naruto

_**Summary: **_AU NejiTen Neji discovers that not all of the ladies at court are the same, and that not all changes in custom are bad.

_Chapter 3 _

She heard the door open but continued to survey the sheet in front of her. She waited for the impatient interruption that she'd experienced several times that day already, but none came.

**Good. This one had at least an ounce of patience.**

Finally, she gave the person at the door her attention.  
"Forgive me for not acknowledging you earlier; I was just reviewing your application… Lady Tian of Wakahisa I presume?"  
"Yes, my lady," was the response, accompanied by a small curtsey.  
"Please take a seat, and we can begin."  
Another quick curtsey and the girl took a seat.

Shizune observed the applicant with a critical eye. Her dress was practical, but still managed to accentuate both her figure and her personality. She seemed to avoid the more demure, pale colours that a lot of women at court preferred. Today was no exception to that – the embroidery on the bodice of her dress was a vibrant blue whilst the rest was a deep purple.  
**She was bold, yet sensible.**

The girl's jaw was set with stubborn determination, her eyes flashed with a hidden, yet controlled passion. She had an easy smile too – one that others would not express quite so freely.

Interesting.

Shizune glanced at her sheet, saying "Clearly you are literate; your age and marital status are both suitable and you appear to be at the peak of your health. The core requirements are met."

Indeed, Tian's arms were well toned and her hands, though dainty, were not fragile. These points would certainly work to her favour.

"If I decide that you may have the potential to be a Royal Lady, your reflexes, riding, skill with a bow and so on, will be assessed. If proved to be satisfactory, you will serve Her Majesty Queen Tsunade."

The mention of physical exertion did not phase Tian – another good sign. Too many times had maidens recoiled when Shizune had painstakingly explained that the Royal Ladies _were_ expected to fight, and _no_, you didn't 'just wait on the Queen'.

Scanning over the form again, Shizune frowned slightly.  
"You were not educated at a convent… Yet it seems that you so know the arts taught at one. It should not cause any problems, but I will look into the matter just in case."

"My Lady," Shizune glanced up. "If it is a requirement, I will fill any gaps in my knowledge. My adoptive father, Sir Gai, has taught me all he knows-"

Shuzune interrupted, "There may be no such need. If need be, however, I will inform you myself, though as Sir Gai teaches a number of these things to the pages, I can't imagine you needing anything extra." 

**Tian seemed polite enough and her choice of wording was diplomatic. **

Ok, next question. 

"Am I correct in saying that you were not born in Konoha?"  
Tian nodded curtly.  
"Why then, may I ask do you wish to serve this country in stead of your native one?"  
"Lady Shizune, what better way to live life than to serve my _home_?"  
**Shizune was a little impressed.** Though she didn't want to, she pressed the girl further, "Do you not consider your birthplace as home?"  
"No," was the firm response she received. "I have no family there now."  
"I see." Shizune's tone softened from insistent to kind. "Well, that will be all for now. I will be in touch."

Tian understood the dismissal and rose from her chair carefully. She gave a curtsey and made for the door. Then she turned back.

Shizune watched, fascinated.

"My Lady, I want to be able to protect the ones I love, as Her Majesty protects Konoha. But I also hope to protect the place that accepted me with but a few questions. It would be an honour to serve under Queen Tsunade." Raw emotion and enthusiasm had fuelled the little outburst. Realising that she may have sounded impudent for speaking out of turn, she gave another hurried curtsey before she exited through the door whilst trying not to trip in her haste.

Shizune definitely saw potential, but of course, the decision was not to be taken form the interview alone; there was still the physical aspect of the assessment to complete and the choice for the final shortlist was not hers to make – the Queen would pick her ladies herself.

x X x 

As Tenten wondered through the maze of halls that was the Royal Palace, she tried not to analyse the interview that she had been to earlier that day; Lady Shizune had said that she would be in touch – possibly a positive sign… 

Her musings were cut short by the arrival of an idle squire who insisted on escorting her on a tour of the palace. Though admittedly, Tenten offered little resistance – she had not yet had the chance to take a look around her idol's (not so) private domain.  
After being guided to the main attractions, (galleries, throne rooms, etc.) the squire enquired whether there was anywhere else that she would like to visit.

"Actually…"  
"Yes, My Lady?"  
"I _would_ like very much to visit the training grounds."  
"My Lady," the squire seemed to hesitate, "the training grounds would hold no interest to you, I'm sure…"  
"Humour me," she quipped, her lively eyes sparkling.

As the teen lead the way, he cheerfully recounted his many misadventures as a page, though after some prodding.  
Once they arrived at the practise courts, his previous reservations aside, the squire pointed out exactly what each part was used for (with an amusing anecdote to go with each section) and as some of the pages went through their drills, the squire identified specific boys by their mannerisms or notable incidents in which they partook.

After one unfortunate, mishappen page was knocked over the head due to careless footwork, a group of third year squires were ushered into the stables by an ever enthusiastic Gai. Not wanting to distract him from his teaching, Tenten thanked her squire guide, gave him a coin for trouble and courtesy before excusing herself.

x X x

Steadying his lance, Neji applied a little pressure to his horse's sides. The mare began at a trot before being gently urged into a steady gallop. Equally sure of himself, Neji rose in his stirrups and took aim. The lance flew straight and true, striking the centre of the willow disk hard enough to snap the cord that held it suspended. 

Taking a jump off of his noble steed, he picked the disk up. Returning to his mare's side, he gave her a pat as he led her back to the other side of the tilting field. As he approached his starting point, his lips twitched up (an act that seemed to be occurring more frequently, recently) when he noticed someone observing from behind the fence, with their hair in the distinctive style of two buns atop her head.

Surveying his audience coolly, he said "Why am I not surprised to find you here?"  
Tenten gave him a lopsided grin as she continued to appraise him. Suddenly her hand shot out and she remarked, "So this is a knight's lance. May I have a look?"

Seeing no harm in the request, Neji shrugged and surrendered the weapon. He gave the girl no warning of the weight to expect, wanting to gauge her reaction.

Tenten gripped the lance firmly, skimming experienced fingers over the smooth metal; admiring the craftsmanship and testing the heaviness. She did not seem particularly surprised by it.

As her face tilted up slightly to look him in the eye again, Neji knew immediately that her next utterance would probably throw him off balance, and more so than she had in their previous two encounters.  
The tell-tale signs were already present; the small twinkling of those amber eyes accompanied by the calculating curve of her lip.

All he could do, he supposed, was wait for her next words to come.  
He did not have to wait long.

"Teach me how to use it."  
Her demand was frank and blunt, in the same manner as everything else that she said. Whether she was unable or merely unwilling to dance around her requests (as others at court seemed to deem necessary) was another matter entirely, but it was not her to-the-point manner that had thrown Neji.

Queen Tsunade had made many changes after ascending to the Konohan throne, many of which had made the country a fairer to women and extended their freedom of choice.  
Neji did not dispute this in any way as he did not oppose the idea – women should not be oppressed because of their gender.  
Even when women were allowed to fight for the country, he had no problem. After all, Konoha was _their_ home as much as it was his own. 

And yet...

Neji could not -no- _would_ not bring himself to be able to share this weapon, the lance, with the fairer sex.  
The lance had always been the tool of knights; tilting the art practised by them alone. And although Neji was fairly certain that at some point, the Queen had probably attempted to make the title 'knight' a unisex one, the court of elders would have overruled this, stating "This goes too far."

And Neji would have to agree.

Glancing at her briefly, Neji realised that the excuse of inappropriate clothing would be of absolutely no use to him at the moment: clad in loose long green breeches and a light pink shirt that hinted that she wasn't a native resident of Konoha, her attire was actually quite practical. Had she worn a frivolous dress, his refusal would be much easier.

As it was, with no reason that would seem acceptable to _her_, Neji settled for a simple "No."

Instead of the indignant outburst that he was expecting, Tenten merely tilted her head to the side and enquired "Why?"

His response was both terse and calm.  
"You are not a knight."  
She bristled at this remark.

"Because I'm not a _knight_," she repeated. "I'm not a knight because I am not a _man_."  
She continued to glare heatedly at him, yet it seemed as though her calmer, more rational side was trying to take control of her tongue.

It probably did no good to the Lady's temper that Neji looked so highly amused. But he just couldn't help it! It was the first time that anyone had had the nerve to scowl at him so openly.

After mastering herself, Tenten steadily questioned, "Perhaps it is believed, still, that men have superior skill and strength and therefore women must not be able to attain as high a title as that of a knight. So be it. However, if I can best you in, say, a competition of archery, there should be no harm in you teaching me to use the lance. After all, I have no intention of trying to snatch your title from you; the weapon is all that interests me."

Neji mulled over what she had said - to refuse such a bold challenge would make him seem both like a coward and a chauvinist. Plus, he was fairly convinced that he would not be beaten.

As if trying to seal the deal, Tenten proposed "You may choose the target, the bows and the arrows."  
She hadn't even blinked whilst voicing the suggestion.  
From what Neji had seen of the Lady so far, he knew that having to utter something as self-derogatory as this would cause the proud girl to ball her fists and grit her teeth. Yet the words flowed from her lips with an almost practised ease.

So, she had bested men before who had later accused her of participating with dishonesty.

Considering the proposal for only a moment longer, Neji consented. He was reasonably confident that he would triumph and the thought of a challenge invigorated him.

Tenten's eyes lit up at this. She reached forwards over the fence that separated them and cheerfully stroked the mare beside Neji on the nose. In return the mare butted her hand affectionately as Tenten observed "She's quite a beauty… What is her name?"

Slightly startled by the sudden change of topic, Neji replied "Her name is Fuu."  
"Well, Fuu deserves your full attention after the work out you both had. After you finish tending to her, shall we head over to the archery courts? I would rather that this be decided sooner rather than later."

Glad that she thought practically and did not try to push him straight into this 'contest', Neji gave another small nod. Taking Fuu by the reins, he led her back towards the palace stables. He was slightly startled when Tenten approached the mare on the other side and continued the ministrations on the horse's nose.  
Evidently, Fuu had taken a liking to the girl. Her master also had to agree.

-Hollyrose-


	4. Chapter 4

_**A Rose **__**With**__** Thorns Still Smells Sweet**_

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own any of the characters from Naruto

_**Summary: **_AU NejiTen Neji discovers that not all of the ladies at court are the same, and that not all changes in custom are bad.

_Chapter 4_

After a thorough grooming, the sure footed Fuu's mane was as glossy as ever and Neji had to keep himself from grumbling when he noticed Tenten slipping the horse treats in the form of sugar cubes. Whilst he did concede that Fuu probably did deserve them he still wasn't very keen on the idea of spoiling her.

Returning Fuu to her stall, Neji and Tenten stepped out of the stables in a comfortable silence.

Tenten seemed to be about to speak, when Neji swiftly cut her off.  
"To make this fair for us both, I suggest we both use bows from the palace supplies. We should also _both_ check the equipment and will both agree on a suitable target."  
He glanced sideways to confirm her reaction – she didn't seem to know what to think.  
If Neji's deduction was true, it was likely that when competing against males in the past, and whilst they insisted on inspecting all of her equipment for signs of duplicity – some even trying to point out 'advantages' she could have that did not exist. And of course none had had the courtesy (or decency) to extend the offer to her as well.

Finally a small smile made its way onto her face and she spoke:  
"Ever chivalrous, Sir Neji." Her tone was light and teasing but her eyes filled with respect and gratitude.  
Neji responded with a mock bow and held the door to the armoury open for her, as if demonstrating just that.  
Nudging the door shut behind them Neji heard a small gasp from his companion. Turning towards her he saw wide bright eyes; her lips had parted slightly as she took in the sight before her.  
Neji had to consciously suppress a chuckle.  
Tenten seemed to be trying her hardest not to salivate over the large expanse of weapons on show – most other ladies at court drooled _freely_ over _men_.  
It was another one of her quirks and Neji found it quite amusing to say the least.

After a not-so-brief argument over which bows would serve best for their purpose they settled on utilising longbows, and after thoroughly inspecting each others arrows each took a full quiver.

Tenten seemed to be unwilling to tear her eyes away from the 'beautiful metalwork'; Neji had to remind her of the reason for which they had entered the armoury to begin with. Remembering their contest, Tenten reluctantly pulled herself away.  
"When you join the Royal Ladies you will be authorised to come and go from here as you please," Neji remarked as they made their way to the practice courts.  
Neji took it for granted that she would succeed in her goal. The implication was not lost on Tenten. Neji saw her glance up at him through the corner of his eye. Her lips parted, as if to speak, but then closed again as though thinking better of it.

x X x

Still in awe of the majesty that was the armoury, Tenten did not notice immediately when they reached the archery practice courts. They were completely empty save for a punished page who seemed to have the responsibility of collecting (and mending when necessary) arrows.

A barrier had been assembled about thirds of the way down the field. Beyond it, targets were lined up, each bearing three rings; the largest had a diameter of 30cm and the smallest at 10cm.

Taking three measured paces from the barrier, Neji set the first distance from which they would shoot. Joining him opposite the next target along, Tenten took an arrow from her quiver and strung her bow.  
Glancing through the corner of her eye, she saw Neji do the same.  
"Together?"  
"Together," he confirmed.  
Swinging up their bows, and settling an arrow in place each they took aim.  
"One."  
Tenten shifted her foot slightly, giving her a wider but more grounded stance.  
"Two."  
She drew the string back to her ear and steadied the arrow.  
"Three."

With soft 'thunk's both arrows had become embedded in the very centre of their respective targets.  
Chancing a glance at her opponent she noted that he still had the same calm expression adorning his features as before. As if he felt her eyes on him he turned a little to give an approving nod before taking four more paces back, setting the second distance.

Again the ritual started as they counted together and prepared for the next shot. Loosing their arrows simultaneously once more, they both landed within the central ring of the target; whilst Neji's teetered on the very edge of the small circle, Tenten's arrow had found its place right next to her first one.

Taking five more strides back to establish the final distance, they each positioned their bows for the last time. Letting go of the string, their arrows were propelled forwards. This time Tenten's neared the edge of the smallest circle (whilst still remaining inside it). Neji's hit the borderline between rings.

As Neji called the page over to retrieve the arrows, Tenten observed the targets. It would certainly be close; both targets had a small cluster of arrows in the central ring with none straying beyond its edge.  
When Neji joined her again, they approached the targets together, stopping just short of the barrier.  
"It was extremely close." His tone was as neutral as it had been all day; there was no way of telling what he was thinking. His steady gaze gave away none of his musings. "Co-"  
"My Lord!"  
Turning to the page who had cut him off, Neji raised a brow in a silent demand for an explanation.  
"Pardon my interruption My Lord, My Lady, but these arrows are buried too deep. I can't seem to get them free…"

As they stepped around the barrier and approached the targets, Tenten saw that whilst two of Neji's arrows had been successfully removed, all of her own plus one of his remained rooted in the wood. She watched as Neji tugged at them, testing just how deeply they went before saying in his colourless tone, "If the arrows are to be salvaged then they must be cut free from the board. I will notify someone so it will not fall to you to do this."  
"As you wish, My Lord." Bowing to each of them and looking at them both with a little awe the page went back to his corner and continued to mend arrows.

"It seems that you have earned the right to learn to wield the lance."  
Tenten turned and blinked.  
"I have a clan meeting tomorrow evening, but perhaps we could begin your 'training' the evening after?"  
Still slightly stunned by his lack of protest in his defeat, Tenten could only nod, forgetting that it may seem rude to do so.  
Neji smirked at her. "I'll assume that you do not ride side saddle, but I must warn you to be prepared for much…pain."

Careful not to forget herself entirely, Tenten merely raised a brow as if to say "Oh really?". Her response, however, was "I assure you, Sir Neji, that I am not so delicate to be deterred by a little pain."  
At this his smirk only widened in a silent "We'll see". Taking their equipment, he gave her a nod of farewell and made his way out of the training ground.

As Tenten followed him out a few moments later, she made a mental note to stop by the royal infirmary and stock up on healing balms.

-Hollyrose-

**_A/N: _**Sorry about the lackof update for last month; my Aunt passed away so I haven't had much time to write/upload anything.

_Neeta Fai: Parmatma Ae Atmane Shanti Sachi Aapjo_

Anyway, I know that this chapter is shorter than usual, but I thought that it would be best to end it here. I'll try to have the nest chapter done quicker to make up for the lateness and shrtness of this one (though I can't guarentee anything).

Reviews are loved and Concrit is appreciated!  
Thanks for reading :)


End file.
